


Finally and Fear

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy reunite and start a relationship. (It's like super short.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally and Fear

Harry laid on the his beaten up sofa playing Angry Birds when three sharp knocks came from his apartment door. "Who is it?" He shouted.  
"Open the door, Potter," Yelled a familiar voice.  
"Draco?" He whispered to himself. He jumped up off the sofa and stood in front of the door. What was he to do? What would he say to Draco after all these years?  
His fingers slowly turned the cold door handle. He peeked through the cracked door to see him, Draco Malfoy, standing at his apartment door.  
The door stood wide open as Harry stared at Draco in shock.  
"Draco-what're you doing here?"  
He rushed forward and kissed Harry. A surge of energy rushed through both of them. Harry pulled away.  
"I'm sorry." Draco backed away humiliated. Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards him. They stood there lip-locked in the hallway until old Mrs. Pearson came stepping up the stairs with groceries filling her wrinkled arms. Harry became alert and pulled away as she watched them.  
"Don't worry my boy-there's all sorts around here. Carry on."  
"Come in Draco," said Harry. He closed the door behind him. Draco sat on the sofa staring at Harry while he walked over.  
"What are you doing here Draco?" Whispered Harry. Draco looked into his eyes.  
"I'm here because I regret letting you go all those years ago. I regret letting you get on that train and leave Hogwarts without me. I know you're gay Harry and I am too so come on- just be with me already!"  
"Finally." And Harry attacked him with a bear hug. Both their dreams were coming true.


End file.
